


3 AM delusions

by sweethoney (hwanxiao)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/sweethoney
Summary: Sunyoul and Wooseok share a moment at 3 AM, both not expecting to see each other
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	3 AM delusions

Sunyoul carefully poured himself a glass of water at 2 AM with his sleepy state of mind. He cursed at his throat for deciding to be thirsty this early in the morning because he knew there's no way he's going to be able to fall back asleep since he was currently wide awake from the stone-cold water.

The silence around him was strangely uncomfortable, normally throughout the day he would be able to hear Hwanhee's shouting or Sooil just lounging around. At this early in the morning everything just felt weirdly empty, nothing was there to distract him from his wandering thoughts that keep getting more sinister. 

The dim lights of their kitchen lamp shone softly above his head giving him the view of his dorms empty living room, a picture flashed before eyes.  
He saw himself smiling on the grey overworn couch a few years back, hope twinkling in his eyes that they might actually make it this time. Wooseok with his palm on his head, stroking his hair softly with an adoring smile, telling him reassuring words as Hwanhee and Dongyeol clung onto Jinhyuk, his bright smile shined so brightly it lit up the room. Minsoo and Sooil being disgustingly comfortable with each other as Changhyun and Gyujin make fun of them. All to Jinwook looking at them so fondly from the sofa, smiling softly at them so proudly.

Yein shook the distant memory away from his thoughts, he normally liked being alone since he never really gets a chance to breathe in his line of work but these days he tries to keep himself busy because he knew he would send himself into a spiral of torturous thoughts if he let himself.  
He tried so hard to ignore the pain and longing that's been aching inside his chest, but flowers will always bloom no matter how hard you try to crush them. Stubborn but strong.

Sunyoul choked back the tears that started to well in his eyes, he couldn't be weak when he knew some members who were more affected by the current situations than him. He just had to breathe and he'll go back to his normal state of forced ignorance, shoving his feelings and emotions back into his closet. Yein tried to steady his shaky breath, clutching at his chest as he tried to stop the gate of water from flowing down his cheeks.

"Hey, are you okay?" Oh great, he's starting to have delusions now.  
"I'm going fucking insane" Yein mumbles clutching at his hair, trying not to look directly at the dark silhouette next to him. That's how you avoid mirages right?

"No Yein, I'm here. Are you okay?" The silhouette asks, sounding awfully a lot like Wooseok. Yein choked on his own saliva trying to block out the silhouette, squeezing the cold glass of water in his hands until his arms ached.

He jumped as he felt a warmth spread over his back, skinny arms wrapping around his waists comfortably. Sunyoul instinctively let out a relieved sigh, he missed his touch so damn bad it was embarrassing. "I'm sorry" The other mumbled softly in his left ear.

"I'm not going insane?" Yein asks softly, still avoiding to look behind him. He couldn't bear it if this was just his mind playing tricks on him again. The older boy held onto him for a few minutes, Yein waited for the sense of comfort to wash over him like Wooseok's hugs used to provide him.  
"It's okay, I'm here." Wooseok strokes his hair softly, another hand still hovering above Yein's hipbones.

Yein lets Wooseok play with his hair for a few minutes as he tried to collect his thoughts and tears. His stuttering breath starting to pull back to its normal pace. "I'm sorry" Wooseok mumbles into his shoulder softly, genuine and sweet. Yein shimmies out of Wooseok's grip slowly, turning to face the other boy. 

He choked on his own breath, Wooseok looked like he lost a few too many pounds, his cheeks more hollow than he remembered. It looked worse than on screen from all the stages he watched, he wasn't dangerously thin that you could instantly tell that it was abnormal but Yein has been with him for five years and more, and this wasn't normal for Wooseok.

"Are you okay?" Yein asks the older in a shaky voice, his hands instinctively went to hold Wooseok's thin arm into his palms.  
"I'm fine Yein, you're the one who was shaking," Wooseok chuckles carelessly making his heart skip a beat, he forgot how much he missed Wooseok's laughs and smiles. Even if at the moment he looked so tired like he was going pass out.

"I-I well, I'm going to cook you something," Yein says pulling himself away from Wooseok, heading towards the fridge to find something for Wooseok to eat. His motherly instincts getting the better of him.

"No, it's fine. I was just going to drop around. I wasn't expecting you to be awake." Wooseok says, scratching his head awkwardly. Yein didn't expect everything to feel so unusual like this, he was so used to ignoring his emotions these past months and now the root of all his depression was standing right in front of him. It wasn't that settling.

"Why are you here anyway?" Yein asks pulling out a bowl of teokbokki he made yesterday, he was going to force Wooseok to eat either way and by the look on Wooseok's face, He knew it too. 

"You're going to reheat that?" 

"How long has it been since you ate any homecooked food Seok?" Yein asks, pouring the remaining pieces into a bowl and throwing it into their microwave. He could've used a pot but he was way too lazy and numb to turn on the gas.

"Since I moved dorms," Wooseok replies moving up to Sunyoul, wrapping his thin arms around Yein's hips. Finally, the sense of comfort washed over him, the feeling of warmth flowed through him Wooseok met his eyes. Those deep brown eyes as warm as ever.

"Hey, genuinely are you okay?"

"I missed you a lot," Yein answers, wrapping his arms around Wooseok's neck. Even right now, everything felt unreal, his mind still couldn't comprehend that Wooseok was back in his arms. Well, back for the time being. "I miss you too bunny," Wooseok places a soft kiss on Yein's forehead softly.

The microwave alarm went off, snapping them both out of their small trance. Sunyoul pulled himself away from Wooseok slowly, not wanting to break the distance between them.

He pops the hot bowl out of the microwave and places it on the table, gesturing the food at Wooseok even though the other was pouting at him.

A comfortable silence settles between them as Wooseok slowly eats his preheated food while Yein fixes him up a glass of milk.

"Are you happy right now at where you're at?" Yein asks, placing the glass of milk next to Wooseok as he places himself on the chair next to the older boy.

"There are perks and faults with my position right now, but I try. The higher the colder right?" Wooseok answers blankly, Sunyoul's heart dropped down to his toes. 

The younger moves closer to the older boy, pushing a strand of black hair away from Wooseok's brown eyes. "I just want to tell you I'm so proud of you." Yein manages to choke out, it was painful but the small smile on Wooseok's face makes it so worth it.

"Finish your food and we can cuddle okay? I know you don't want to talk about what's happening right now." Sunyoul suggests, receiving a small nod from Wooseok as he shoves the food into his mouth.

"It's just hard." The older boy releases a sigh as Yein gives him a sympathetic smile. He himself also didn't want to talk about anything else except that Wooseok was with him at the moment and he didn't want both of their sad and clustered thoughts to ruin that.

A few more minutes passed, the clock almost at 3 AM and the night was starting to eat on to them, tiredness slowly creeping onto Yein but he waited for Wooseok to finish his food since he didn't trust Wooseok to finish it by himself. After Yein proceeded to wash the dishes as Wooseok stares at him adoringly. Yein would be lying if he said he didn't miss seeing the adoration in Wooseok's soft brown eyes.

Wooseok slowly guides them to a couch nearby as they both flopped themselves on to the cushion, Wooseok's arm still wrapped tight around his waist as Yein plays with Wooseok's slender fingers that were on his tummy. "Let's just enjoy the moment." The older says softly.

Yein missed the smell of Wooseok's perfume and he didn't realize how much he longed to just be embraced by Wooseok until this moment. His heart ached inside his chest just from how much he missed feeling the other boy. His scent, his touch, even Wooseok's soft breath on his neck, everything felt like home to him. It wasn't long before his breathing started to steady and he fell slowly into his dreams.

-

Yein woke up the next day, his neck sore. His heart skipped a beat when he didn't see Wooseok sleeping next to him, doubting everything was just a dream or that he was just being delusional. 

His eyes scanned his surroundings until he saw a yellow post-it note, just in his line of sight. He quickly got up and plucked the piece of paper from the wooden table.

He barely could make out Wooseok's handwriting but after years of practice, he could decipher it.  
"I had an early schedule, sorry bunny. - your Wooseok"  
Sunyoul smiled softly before folding the paper neatly and placing it into his shirts pocket. "Your Wooseok" He repeated the last words from the small letter making his heart bloom.


End file.
